The Fiery Winter Court
by the libster
Summary: Meghan is left in the Winter Court to rot away. But she comes up with a plan to escape. First thing's first, she needs a master. What happens to half breed Meghan Chase in this EPICALLY AWESOME STORY WHICH YOU SHOULD READ. That is all ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

It is safe to say that I am completely and utterly bored. After Ash took me to the Winter Court and dumped me off, disappearing, I had nothing to do. But wait.

And I waited. I couldn't be more happy when Mab finally called me in. Well, as happy as you can get if a deadly Winter Queen wanted your head.

It turned out that Ash didn't love me, and Mab was going to use me as a pawn, but why would my father come rescue a tiny half breed like me? At least, that's what the goblins whispered when I walked by.

After I cried out all my tears, and Rowan gave me that mushroom, I didn't care any longer. I tried saying this was all in my head. I tried pinching myself awake, or telling myself I was crazy.

But it was no use. I was still in love with the Winter Prince who would never be mine.

And that's why I'm here right now. Bored. Because one can only read books on maiming and or killing techniques so much.

Today I sat in the battle room. Mab let me wander the kingdom as I pleased, and she warned anyone who would hurt me would deal with her. So naturally, no one looked me in the eye.

I watched the troops train with the art of the sword. Just like Ash, they were deadly, but not as good as him.

"The sword is a part of your body, remember that!" A tiny toad-like creature shouted. More like squeaked. I thought he the instructor. He didn't seem as nasty as the rest of the court.

When the lesson was over, I walked to where he sat, polishing the weapons. The room was quite with everyone else gone, except for the tiny screeching noises of the swords clanking together after he was finished with each one.

I risked getting hissed at, or maybe cussed out. "Is it…possible for me to learn how to use one of these?"  
He didn't look up. "A summer fairy doesn't usually work with swords. Like your friend Puck, they use daggers. Short, but lethal. They also use an array of tricks that confuse our troops."  
I shifted my weight to my left foot. "I know. I'm just so bored. There's nothing to do around here."  
I immediately regretted saying that, because he narrowed his eyes and spat out, "Maybe I should sic the goblins on you. Then you'd be so busy _dying _that you wouldn't have to be worried about being bored."  
I looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
He looked me in the eye. "Foolish girl. I will teach you the way of the rapier, only because I don't want you torn to pieces."  
I grinned. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me here."  
He cocked an eyebrow. "I just don't want blood stains on my floor. We start tomorrow after the troops train. After your lesson, you will help me polish their swords."  
I looked around. There had to be at least 200 swords. "Deal." I would work hard for this guy. This one creature who showed me kindness.

I had a master. But more importantly, I had a way to defeat the Winter Court.

* * *

Hola! This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I hope it's good! Comment, questions, concerns, where to buy fruit to throw at me? Leave 'em in the review section. Please review! I need as much critisism as i can get!

Libster out.


	2. Chapter 2

I trained hard every day. The routine I fell into was getting up, watching the soldiers and practicing the moves in my mind. Later when I tried these moves, I usually fell, or did a simpler version of them. After that came my training. And then, cleaning the swords.

I was taught many things, ranging from how to actually hold the weapon, to making it move in a fluid motion.

Master Cyril, as I found out using the term "dude" wasn't proper and got a whack on the head for, wasn't always patient. He would yell and hit me; not to hurt but to get my attention. But that never stopped the ringing in my ears after every lesson. He never gave up on me, and I learned a great deal.

We trained for many days; so many, that I forgot the number. I was a good swordsman; I just had to work on my defensing.

Today was another hard session.

He flew at me with a flurry of strikes, I kept up, but only just. Sweat poured from my head and ran down my back.

Fey never got tired which I learned the hard way, and I wasn't fully fey. I wished I could have traded my pointy ears for the ability to have everlasting stamina.

"Keep up! Do not let me get into your defenses and into the vital organ area! You puny humans have no endurance and thus will be beaten in battle easily." Cyril barked.

At this point, I would be beaten. Which is what exactly happened, and my sword was suddenly on the ground, 10 feet away.

He snorted, "Why do I even bother? My worst soldier could beat you in battle." I lowered my gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed. "_Blindfolded."_

A blush crept up on my cheeks, and I wanted to throw my sword down for good. But I knew I couldn't do that. I had to get out of the Winter Court if it was the last thing I would do.

"Forgive me Master Cyril-"  
"Why?!" He whirled on me, interrupting my apology. "I give up my time and effort, and you can't even do well enough to beat me when I'm going my easiest on you!"

My temper flared, and I shouted, "I do my best! It's hard when the entire kingdom is against you! I'm only half fey. My other half is human." I pause. "And don't talk about humans like they're a piece of crap. They're not! What am I saying?_ We're_ not! We are the ones that created you!" I stop, panting.

But Master Cyril wasn't looking at my face. He was looking at my hands, clenched tightly at my sides.

I looked down. My hands….they were shooting fire! I gave a yelp, and tumbled back.

"Shhhh!" Cyril ran over, frantic. "No one must know about this!"  
"And…what exactly is this?" I said weakly. My hands had gone back to normal, and I flexed them, weary.

"You. You have the gift of fire."

* * *

I know you all asked for longer chapters, but i think this is how i will be doing it. Since i will most likely be updating every day.

Comments, questions, concerns, where to buy fruit to throw at me? Leave 'em in the review page. I really appreciated yor comments last time, thanks!

Libster Out.


End file.
